NOT ANOTHER SCHOOL STORY! (Sorry Im lying)
by BOOKWORMSRULE02
Summary: Full summery inside. M later I think.
1. 1 - PRIVATE 2 PUBLIC

**Johnathan Morgenstern has a perfect life. **

* * *

**Johnathan Morgenstern Profile?**

**Personality: Protective. Guarded. Funny. Determined.**

**Hobbies: Protecting his little sister. Musician. Graceful Landings.**

* * *

** The only problem is he gets bullied in a Public School. He would go to a Private School like his younger sister but he wanted to be FREE. unfortunately his wealth gets him into big trouble. After graduation he decides to enter a Collage with his perfect bad-ass sister Clarissa 'Clary' Morgenstern. **

**But for Clary her life has only given her Private tuitions from instruments like Piano, Drums, Violin, Guitar to Physical training like Intense Combat and Weapons. **

* * *

**Clarissa Morgenstern Profile?**

**Personality: Determined. Bad-ass. Tough. Gentle (when needed). Perfectionist.**

**Hobbies: Learning. Kicking Ass. Musician. Dancing. Being Perfect.**

* * *

**She finds out that her brother was getting bullied and wanted to protect him. She NEVER wanted it to happen AGAIN. In Collage they live just across the hall from each other and both have different roommates.  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. Cassandra Clare does. I just 'borrow' them for a while...  
**

* * *

**CLARY POV  
**

I wake up to the beeping of my alarm. My porcelain hands with nails covered with black shiny nail polish press the stop button on my flawless fire cased Iphone 6 **(A/N I know that isn't out yet.) **I says 6am. I know what your thinking who the hell wakes up at 6am at summer break? I do. Why you ask? Cause I run, deal with it.

I get up and tie my hair up into a pony tail. I put on my black with red outlining sports bra on with some running shorts. I put on my Brooks Pure Cadence 2 Minimalist Road trainers and tie its black laces together. I grab my Iphone, my aviators, my sketch book , colouring pencils and my Ipod with its earphones, I shove them into a little backpack along with a drink and step outside into the warm summer air.

My legs start talking slow strides and gradually get faster. As I reach I beach I take of my trainers and socks. I put one sock in each shoe and hold them. I sit down and watch the sunrise slowly go into the sky. I reach for my aviators and my sketch pack. I start drawing, my porcelain hands gliding through the pages.

**FLASHBACK START**

_"You see that Clarissa?" Grandfather says, his weak and shriveled body laid on the hospital bed .I slowly nod my head and look out of the windows.. "If you ever feel lonely or something is worrying you, just look into the sunset and remember me there."_

_I start crying into his hospital gown._

_"Shhhh... my sweetheart. What's the matter?"_

_"I- I- d-don't want you to leave!" I say between sobs._

_"Here now, no one is going anywhere. Here, I was supposed to give you this next week for your birthday but I think you deserve to get it early... "_

_Grandfather reaches to his bedside table and opens a little box he always kept._

_"Here you go!" It was a long black felt box. I looked at it my hands so gentle as if it was so fragile it would break._

_"Well don't just sit there and stare at the damn thing! Open it!"_

_I carefully opened the box to find not one but two lockets._

_It was a golden fire encrusted with diamonds, rubies and the two birthstones for December, my birth month, Tanzanites and Zicrons. The other one exactly alike except for the fact that instead of Tanzanites and Zicrons it was Amethysts, the Birthstone for February._

_"This one is for you and the other one is for your brother." He said gently._

_"Thank you grandfather. It's beautiful."_

_Suddenly a nurse walks through the door._

_"I'm sorry sweetie, but visiting hours are over. Thank you for visiting you grandfather, but he needs his rest now."_

_"Thank you miss. I'll just go get my belongings." I grab my cardigan and my satchel. I kiss grandfather goodnight and walk out the door with the nurse..._

**FLASHBACK END**

A single tear trails down my cheek as I finish the sketch and I wipe it away. I gather all my belongings and stop at the meadow, I gather some of Grandfather's favourite wild flowers.

I run to the Morgenstern Family Cemetary and kneel beside Grandfather's grave.

"Hello, Grandfather. I love you so much. I wish you were still here..." I lay the flowers and clean his grave. I scrape away bits of moss and other overgrown or old leaves and plants.

I walk out of the Cemetary and jog back home. When I reach the door to my home I grab my keys from my back pocket and shove them into the keyhole.

Someone grabs me from behind.

"AHH!" I scream and flip the man over. He lands with a grunt.

"Jeez Clare Bear. Please don't kill me! I'm innocent! I'm innocent!" He starts screaming.

"Sorry Jon. Just please don't do that again ok?"

"Fo' sho Sista!" I giggle.

**\\Later on a Dinner/**

"Come on Dad! It's just Collage!"

"Clarissa! This is the last time I'm going to say this! I. Said. NO! You're too vulnerable! It's a Public Collage for crying out loud!"

"But Johnathan went to a Public High School!"

"And look what happened to him!" He says. He suddenly realises what he said and sits down with his head in his hands. I turn around and look at Johnathan is confusion.

"What is he talking about?"

"Noth-"

"JOHNATHAN MORGENSTERN DON'T DARE SAY IT'S NOTHING!"

"Well, some kids push me around and they just basically bully me."

"What's their names?"

"I don't really know but their surname's Herondale. The guy's adopted."

"Ok. Now I really need to be there for Johnathan! We'll watch each other's backs!" I say.

"Fine. But the moment I see a change of attitude, your grades go down, or you get bullied really bad. I'm signing you up for Harvard and you're moving to England. Understand?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Now go get your stuff and start packing. We're leaving tomorrow."

I scream give them a bear hug and a big kiss on their cheeks and run upstairs.

* * *

When I get to my room I start packing my clothes, make ups, novels, ipad, laptop, beats earphones and pill, portable dj set, sketch set and other bits and bobs.

* * *

**... SEPTEMBER 4TH START OF SEMESTER...**

After a couple hours drive we FINALLY arrive at Chicago Public Collage.

Dad starts unloading my 2-3 suitcases and my rucksack out along with my brother's suitcases. We say our goodbyes. (just so hard not to cry with my Dad turning into infinate waterfall...)

I walk into the reception beside Jon and go up to the Dorm Manager.

"Hi. I'm Clarissa Morgenstern and this is Johnathan-

"Is he your boyfriend?" He interuppts. Jon and I look at each other and start laughing.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" I say between laughs. "His name is Johnathan Morgenstern. My older brother by MERE months."

"Oh. Sorry. Anyway, your dorm Johnathan, is dorm 466. Your dorm Clarissa, is dorm 465. Just opposite to each other. Have a nice day!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" I say with a laugh and he looks at me as if I'm some kind of phyco.

* * *

When I go into my dorm I look around. There's a small sitting room, two bedrooms with bathrooms connected to each, a kitchen with a dining table for four and a closet. I keep my luggage in the hallway. I go into the black walled bedroom and get settled in...

* * *

**How did I do? Great? Horrible? Chicken? Please tell me! This is my 3rd fanfic soo... Anyway. I've decided I'll only update every 10th review. Please also read my other fanfictions. Please review! Oh yeah and the people who read 'Runnaway Child' I think thats what its called or/and read 'How I survived High School (-ish)' I am planning on updating. So... I Love U! **

**BOOKWORMSRULE02 xoxoxoxoxo**


	2. 2 - ISOBEL SOPHIA LIGHTWOOD

**OK! I see you guys like this story. **

**So I need you guys to make me a promise:**

**DO NOT STOP REVIEWING! I'll need you guys to keep this story going! If you do stop I won't have another choice but stop the story.**

**Well I'll stop jibberjabing and get on with the story.**

**And just to clarify things. The other bits and bobs Clary packed was guns, knives and blah…**

**CLARISSA'S POINT OF VIEW**

After I finished organizing my clothes and shoes – organizing them from undergarments and bikinis, house clothes and pj's, party clothes, sports wear and casual clothes, high heel shoes, ballet flats and trainers, unfortunately I was forced by my Dad to bring a set of dresses, I mean I do like dresses but ¾ of them were too girly or too revealing for my taste while the rest were 'vintagey' which was okay – and organizing where everything else went I grabbed the last suitcase – which contained guns, ammunition, medicine, knives, a first aid kit, a bow, arrows and a bunch of emergency money/cards - and slipped it into a little secret compartment I found the black wardrobe in the room.

I sit in the lounge and watch TV for a while. Suddenly someone barges through the door. Definitely not my brother. If it were it would be much louder and dramatic. I grab a couple of throwing knives from my Ugg Boots and hide behind one of the walls. When he/she drops everything I think they have I jump out and throw a knife at their shoulder just between their cardigan and their skin.

There was a girl with lots of luggage one of those personalized 'Claireabella Bags' with her name on top. Isabelle Sophia Lightwood. Guess that's her name. Impression Time. By the way she walks and by her body language I could already tell she was spoiled and a definite diva. But maybe with bits of what I like to call - I-maybe -a-girly-girl-but-I-won't-have-a-problem-kicking-you-dumb-ass.

"AHHH! What the hell?" she screams in outrage. She's hopelessly pulling trying to pull the knife out.

"Forget it! Do you know how much this cardigan costs!?" She says while still trying to take the knife out. She keeps on ranting on the price and the brand. I come close to her and try grab for the knife, but she swats my hand away.

"Get you dirty hand away from me!"

"LISTEN HERE! DO YOU WANT ME TO GET THAT KNIFE OFF YOU OR NOT! NOW STOP ACTING LIKE THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND AND START PULLING YOURSELF TOGETHER! NOW SHUT UP AND STOP MOVING! GOT IT!"

She gulped. "Yay!"

... I don't answer.

"Don't worry I'm not normally like that. It's just I wanted to see if I was good at acting. Well... WAS I?" She sounds over eager.

... I still don't answer.

"You don't talk much do you? Yay! That means I get to talk more! Your totes my new B.G.F.F.L! MY BEST GIRL FRIEND FOR LIFE! EAAAKKKK!" She starts fangirling.

Suddenly a guy comes in. By the way he walks and by his body language - again - I could already tell he was cocky. Too big for his own shoes.

"I'm so sorry about my ADOPTED-sister. Sorry you just need to know that I have no relation to her apart from the fact that her parents adopted me."

"What makes you two think you can talk to me?" **{A.N DIVERGENT! 4)**

"Sorry- I- I just thought... I'm Johnathan Christopher. But everyone calls me Jace-"

"Do you think I wanna know?" There is a silence. "Yeah. I thought so."

"Can umm... you like... get this knife off?" She asks as I start to leave.

"Don't worry I've got it... Ugh! It's so jammed in there even I can't get it out."

I go back and pull the knife out with ease.

"Your welcome." I say with emotionless face.

They go into the Living Room. While I take off to find my probably drunk brother.

**JACE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I think I just pissed her off. But damn, she's sexy as hell. That attitude too. UGH! JACE GET THAT OUT OF YOUR HEAD! I need a drink.

"You totes like her!"

"I- I don't!" I protest.

"YOU my friend have a HUGE crush on her!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"YES YOU DO!" Please just don't ask. We're normally like this...

"NO I DON'T!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

Suddenly Alec comes in.

"YES YOU-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Jeez! Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" I mutter.

"Beat it! Now get out my dorm. I need to get ready."

"For what?" I ask.

"You remember Sebastian Verlac? The really hot god-"

"I GET IT! And just for the record your defining me."

"Well, it's his brother's second year here and Verlac's having a party on the first night! Considering that this collage wants us to have a couple of months to ourselves. 6 months right?"

"Yeah."

"Like I said: Beat it! Now get out my-"

"Excuse me? OUR."

**CLARY'S POINT OF VIEW**

Johnathan, Jordan Kyle - Jon's new friend - Maia Roberts - Jordan's Girlfriend - and me. We're somehow some kind of attraction to everybody.

Jordan and Maia leave cause the suddenly stop the googly eyes and apparently have 'plans'. O_o

So it was just me and Jon. We enter my dorm as Isabelle Sophia Lightwood is on a rampage... again. Except this time, I think it's real.

"Like I said: Beat it! Now get out my-"

"Excuse me? OUR."

They all turn their heads to me. I could only recognize Isabelle and her brother Jace. There was a new addition. A handsome boy, quite tall and well built. By his body language I could tell he was a Homosexual probably been bullied because of it and ashamed of what he is. Which doesn't bother me. He nearly made me blow my reputation. My caring side has just picked the lock of it's cage and just waiting for the time to run pass the guards that locked it in the cage in the first place. Me.

This situation will/might bother Jon. He's really conservative when it comes to dating.

"I mean- OUR dorm."

"Hi. My name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, but you guys can call me Alec. It's my second year here. And I'm Isobel's biological older brother, and Jace's adopted brother." he extends his hand towards me. I shake it. He then extends it towards Jon. He shakes it.

"Okay. Well I'm Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, but you can call me Clary or some other nickname you can think of. It's my first year here and my first time at a Public School. I've had private lessons for piano, violin and guitar and private lessons for intense fighting and weapons training. This is my older Johnathan."

"Well, well. If it isn't our good friend Morgie! Remember me?" Jace says.

I know now who Jace is.

He is Johnathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale. The boy who bullied my brother.

* * *

**Well there you go! The third chapter.  
**

**Anyway unfortunately I had to re-write this because my Dad had to reformat the computer. Along with the next chapters for Runnaway Child and How I survived High School (-ish). : (**

**Anyway. Tomorrow I'm off camping and I won't be back until the 26th. I'll try to update then but then there's first year SECONDARY SCHOOL. I HATE IT! BAII**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**-BOOKWORMSRULE02**


	3. Me and My shitty story

**CLARY'S PointOfView**

I look between my brother and the pompous asshole they call Jace. I look up at my twin brother and he very slightly shakes his head. I bite my bottom lip and glare at him.

_Clare-Bear... Don't do it... Just not today._

_Jon, I'm doing it no matter what you tell me..._

I look away from him and start towards him which probably lasted a few seconds. Jon held me back.

I didn't mean to do it. I seriously didn't. But I knew one day, just one day, this would happen. I stepped on his foot; head-butted his nose ,backwards I believe, and shoulder barged his arms off me. Jon was four times the size of me, but Jon could never hurt me. He knew that my last relationship with Meliorn didn't end well, things happened and Meliorn did A LOT of bullshit.. Maybe I'll tell you another time...

Everything was such a blur. I remember hitting him on the floor and the next, Jon was saying it's enough. Jace wasn't bleeding. I made sure of that. Just a few scratched and a couple of bruises. He didn't look like a dead man, but he looked pretty busted.

"Now everyone, who doesn't live here. GET OUT." I say in a low deadly voice. Jon knew that voice. That's another story... maybe another time...

* * *

I almost felt bad for him. ALMOST. As you can see, over the past few days, I've had numerous personalities. Three actually.

1. The Sweet and Gentle Baby Girl, 2. The Quiet and Shy Ghost and finally 3. The Bad-ass and Deadly Chick you never want to encounter. Well, again for you guys.

Isabelle knocked on my bedroom door.

"Clarissa?" She near whispered.

"Yeah? By the way, I'd much be more comfortable with you call me Clary. Thanks."

"Oh! Sorry, _Clary_? Mind if I talk to you? If you've got something to do I can-"

"Dude! It's fine. Come in. Hey look, I'm sorry about what I did to your brother."

"Yeah, It's fine he can be an asshole sometimes."

"He used to bully my brother. Just so you know."

"I already knew. I mean you brother is hot!" I look at her skeptically. "Sorry. I was just wondering. 'Cause when we were alone, you were so quiet and ghost-like and when my brother came... it's just confusing. If you don't wanna take about it, it's fine..."

"You really wanna hear the story of Clarissa Morgenstern the nobody?" She nods and grins so much it looks like she's in pain. She jumps on my bed and sits on the edge.

"The stage is all yours darling..." she says over-dramatically.

"The only reason I'm like this is because of my Middle School***** drama. Bang in the middle of my last year of middle school, the last few weeks before Prom.

A new kid came along. And obviously he was treated like the new toy. Everyone was about 14-15 and he joined. And I'd hate to admit it but he was HOT. I mean it. For a 15 year old he had rock hard abs, a perfect tan, dark hair, his name was Meliorn Dragonway. And wow, every single girl wanted him. Heck, even I had a HUGE crush on him. It came to the Junior Prom. The usual guys ask girls crap.

I never accepted all that. I mean, I have always been an outsider. Everyone avoided talking to me because A) I was like a freak and B) I would beat up anyone who annoyed me. So everyone tried to avoid that. But, yeah. I never talked to anyone except the only person who was actually nice to me. Simon Lewis. Anyway, a four months before prom, at first break Simon was threw up on one of the most annoying bitches in school and, thankfully and sadly, he had to go home. Leaving me alone on the back table in the Cafeteria. No one dared to touch that part of the Lunch Room. It was like Reality's version of The Lion King. Me living in the Elephant Graveyard.

The day Simon was sick; I put my feet on the table and place my earphones in. I don't actually remember what the song was, but right in the middle of the song Meliorn Dragonway sat on the seat opposite. Everyone looked at me and tried to keep a conversation. Obviously, everyone was checking if Meliorn had a death wish. He just gave me this cute smirk and waved at me. I rolled my eyes and reached my fingers to my ear and to out the mini speakers out of my ears.

_Clary is having a flashback but still telling the story_

With his deep mesmerizing, angelic voice came out the simplest words, "Hey, there."

I gave him my signature glare, "Go away." _ Please don't!_

As Meliorn's face molded from surprise to mock pain. Before he could say anything else I snapped. "You better be here and say something for a useful reason." I glare at him.

"Yeah. My presence is EXTREMELY useful. Hey, I'm Meliorn Dragonway."

"Wait. You're Meliorn Dragonway? Meliorn Dragonway is sitting next to me?" I giggle sarcastically.

"You've heard of me?" He flicks fake dust from his shoulders and straightens his imaginary tie. _God, He's so cute..._

"No. Not one bit." I smirk. Just before I could go back to blasting Seether, Meliorn slid over to the seat next to me and inserted one of the earphone buds into his ear.

"Are you ever going to leave? Listen, I know what you're trying to do. YOU are trying to be nice to me. Well you're making the worst mistake if your useless life. Give me my fucking earphone." I say as I snatch, and fail, my earphone away from him but he catches my hand before I could get even close.

He smiled at me "I like you. Go to Prom with me?"

"No." I say emotionlessly.

"Can't you just think about it?" he begs.

"I have, now leave." I say.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you go to prom with me. And that includes DRESSing up and actually making an effort. AND going datessssss with me."

"You serious?"

"FUCK YEAH!" he screams and everyone chuckles.

"No."

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"NO."

"I'll be your best friend!"

"I don't want a best friend."

"PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEE-"

"You seeeriously have a death wish." I murmer. " FINE! FINE! JUST SHUT UP PLEASE!"

"YES! I HAVE ACHIEVED MY LIFE GOAL!"

"But the dress has to be black and red."

"That could work!"

He gives himself a mini fist pump and stands on the table.

"I'M GOING ON A FUCKING DATE WITH CLARRISA MORGENSTERN AND SHE'S GOING TO THE MOTHERFUCKING PROM WITH ME! HECK FUCKING YEAH!" Everyone gives him around of applause, while he bows dramatically.

"And just so you know, your making a horrible mistake."

"No, I'm for the first time doing something right.

_Clary is now in the present_

"God, that was so cute. I don't see whats wrong with that." she says

"I haven't-"

Someone bursts into the door. I don't recognise who it is and I instinctively scream in frustation.

"OH MY MOTHER... fuckin..." I drift off.

"Clary, somethin' just happened. Your brother... he's... he's... he's unconcious!" the girl finally blurts out.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 3 for yall! Anyway, sorry for the delay things have just happened and I couldn't find the time to post this. Anyway, I'm finished soooo... YEAH...**

**BAIII xxxx**

**-BOOKWORMSRULE02**


End file.
